The invention relates to a lip or care stick which contains vitamins and which is used for cosmetic applications. The term lipstick will used herein to refer to both a colored lipstick and a lip care stick such as a chap stick.
It is known from DE 38 206 93 A1 that in topic preparations free tocopherols can be stabilised in the presence of sun-blockers by adding ascorbic acids of C11-C18 fatty acids and citric acid esters of partial glycerides of C12-C20 fatty acids.
Further, it is known from US-A-4954332 that tocopherols and vitamin C decompose in the presence of UV filters, and steroid and non-steroid anti-inflammation agents are added to prevent decomposition.
Further, a number of lipstick products are known which contain tocopherol additives as anti-oxidants (e.g. US-A-4699780).
It is an object of the invention to develop new lip and care sticks containing stabilised tocopherols.
It is another object of the invention to keep the tocopherol content at a stable level when used together with common chemical sun-blockers.